Computing devices such as tablets, slates, mobile phones, smart phones, televisions and others utilize display screens to output images to a user and one or more speakers to output audio. The audio and images may be synchronized with each other, for example when the device is utilized for watching a movie, or they may be independent of each other, for example when a user is browsing the web or listening to music.